


Phan Tales

by MaybeOneDayIWillGoOutside98



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Some Swearing, Some humour, phan oneshot, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeOneDayIWillGoOutside98/pseuds/MaybeOneDayIWillGoOutside98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan one shot's. Very fluffy, very cute. All different, but all Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first Phanfic I've ever actually published, so please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Chapter Summary:
> 
> Phil has an odd dream about Dan that causes a lot of supressed feelings to surface. 
> 
> AU: Dan and Phil have just finished high school and both still live with there parents in Manchester.

**Phil’s POV:**

 

I was walking down the street with my best friend. We were close enough that our arms brushed together every so often. I don’t know what we had been talking about.

 “So that girl at the register back there was pretty fit.” He said. I shrugged and gave a slight nod. The universal sign for ‘I guess so’. A few seconds passed in silence and then, “I’m gay.” He blurted.

 “Ok.” I replied.

 

**********

 

My eyes spring open and it takes me a moment to realise that I had been dreaming. I rub my eyes and sit up, yawning. _Had I really just dreamt that Dan had come out to me?_

 My mind begins to race. I had been questioning my own sexuality for a few years now and had thought about coming out to Dan but had always talked myself out of it. At first it was because I wasn’t entirely sure what my sexuality was and didn’t want to come out as one thing only to discover I was another. I’d wanted to wait until I had actually had some kind of relationship with somebody but that still hadn’t happened. More recently, it was because I had started to develop a crush on Dan. I was worried that if I came out he would suspect that I liked him and things would become weird between us.

 I don’t know why I dreamt that, I’m sure that Dan is straight. I mean, he’s never explicitly said so and he’s never been in a relationship either. But he’s only ever spoken about being attracted to girls, plus he’d gotten drunk and slept with that girl last Christmas break. A shiver runs down my spine. The thought of Dan being with somebody else always made me unbelievably uncomfortable, especially as it was some meaningless hook-up with a girl.

 I make myself stop thinking about it and instead check the time on my phone. 10:17am. It’s about time I get up and have some breakfast. My Grandmother is staying with us for the week and I’m supposed to be spending time with her.

 I quickly shower, change and head down the stairs. My Gran is sitting in her favourite armchair knitting some unknown item. “Morning Gran.”

 “Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?” she asks kindly.

 “Pretty well, yeah. You?”

 “I slept very well, thank you dear. Now I was thinking, your parents are both working today and there isn’t much in the cupboards, so why don’t we go out for pancakes?”

 I give an extremely enthusiastic nod and squeal “PANCAKES!” A reaction I know I’m far too old for, but come on, we’re talking about pancakes here. My Gran gives me a huge grin (she loves pancakes almost as much as I do) and we head out to her car.

 Before I know it, there’s a giant stack of pancakes on the table in front of me and I’m deep in conversation with my Gran, the dream from last night having completely vacated my mind. That is until my phone begins to ring.

 I pull it out of my pocket and check the caller ID. It’s Dan. Memories of the dream come rushing back as well as thoughts of all the reasons why I like him and all the times I’d wanted to come out to him. I take a deep breath and decline the call. I don’t think I’d be able to talk to him just yet without blurting out everything. I slide my phone back into my pocket and turn back to my pancakes, only to find my Grandmother staring at me questioningly.

 “It was only Dan, I’ll call him back later.” I explain forcing a smile.

 “Ok, but you know I wouldn’t have minded if you’d answered?”

 “I know, but he won’t mind me calling him back later, he’s probably just bored or something and I’m enjoying these pancakes.” She shrugs at this and we return to our previous conversation.

 

**********

 

After the pancakes, my Gran and I go home and watch Disney movies together until my parents get home and we all have dinner together. It isn’t until after we finish dessert and I’m helping to clear the plates that I remember to call Dan back. I grab my phone and head to the living room, finding his number in my contacts.

 “Hello?”

 “Hey Dan, sorry I missed your call earlier.”

 “Hi Phil, it’s fine, I was just feeling kinda bored.” _Called it_ I think. “So, how’re you going?”

 “Ok, my Gran’s come to visit.”

 “Oh yeah, I forgot.

 “So, how are you?”

 “Pretty good. I had a really weird dream last night.” My cheeks redden at the reminder of my own weird dream and all of the things I wish I could tell Dan about but just can’t bring myself to.

 “Yeah? What about?”

 “I rode a dragon to school and at first everyone was all ‘wow Dan you’re so cool’ and I was like ‘yeah, I’m pretty hot stuff’ but then everyone started turning into goblins including me and then my parents were there and they took me to a hospital and said I would have to stay there for the rest of my life because goblins don’t belong in the real world but then my dragon came and I jumped out the window onto its back and we flew away. Then I woke up.” He says all of this without taking a breath.

I laugh loudly, “that’s ridiculous, possibly even weirder than the dream I had last night.”

 “You had a strange dream too?”

  _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap._ “Ah, yeah…” I can’t believe I slipped up like that.

 “What was your dream about? Did you ride a lion through Manchester Square again?” He laughs at the memory of a dream I’d told him about a while back.

 “Haha, not quite.” I respond half-heartedly.

 “Well, what was it about then?”

 “Uh, well,” I begin awkwardly, “you were in it. And, uh, we were walking.”

 “Ok…was that it? That’s not very weird at all.” I glance around the living room, feeling to exposed to be having such an awkward conversation, and make my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

 “No, that’s not quite it.”

 “Well what else happened then? Come on man, the suspense is killing me.”

 “Ok, so we were walking and I think we were discussing something else and then you said something like ‘that girl at the shop was pretty fit’ and I kinda agreed and then, well, then you just said ‘I’m gay’ and that was pretty much it.” I say in a rush.

 “Oh.” Is his only response. A few moments pass in silence, and then I hear a soft “Phil?” come through the speaker.

 “Yeah?”

 “I am.”

 “What?”

 “Gay.”

 “Oh.” For some reason that’s all I can think to say. “Wait, really?”

 “Yeah.” There’s another pause. “Is that ok?”

 “Yeah.” More silence. “Dan?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Me too.”

 Again, the line goes quiet. I can hear Dan’s breathing, the sound slowly calming my racing heart. Then, all of a sudden I hear the harsh beeping noise indicating that he has hung up the phone. My breath catches in my throat and I feel like I’m going to cry. I knew telling him was a bad idea, I knew it would make things weird between us.

 A moment later my phone chimes with a new message. I open it and breathe a sigh of relief. It’s from Dan:

            **Meet me at our spot in 5.**

 He’s obviously decided this is something that needs to be discussed in person. A sentiment I have to agree with. I don’t bother sending a response, I just grab my keys and wallet and race down the stairs.

 “Phil, we’re just about to start a game of Monopoly, would you like to join in?” My mother calls from the dining room.

 I duck my head in the room, “No mum, maybe next time. I’m going to meet Dan for a bit.” Since I turned 18 my parents have stopped enforcing a curfew on me but they still like to know where I’m going and when I’ll be back, and I notice my mother’s eyes flit to the clock on the mantel piece. 08:06pm.

 “Oh, ok, do you know when you will be back?”

 I think for a moment, “Uh…” I really had no idea

 “Don’t worry about it, son. We’ll probably be up pretty late playing this.” My father says, “Just let us know if you decide to stay at Dan’s place tonight or anything.”

 “Ok, will do.”

 “Have fun sweetie.” My Gran says, giving me a small wave and a knowing smile. My Gran always seems to know what’s going on. I wish I knew. The conversation I’d just had with Dan still hasn’t entirely registered with me.

 I wave back and race out the door, simultaneously eager to see Dan and afraid that I might chicken out of having this conversation with him if I give myself time to think about it first.

 ‘Our spot’ is a small clearing atop a hill in the small forest behind our local park. It’s been our spot since we were little kids and it’s where we always go to escape from the world. I speed walk the two blocks it takes to get there, keen to be as quick as possible but also not wanting to trip in the darkness.

 When I get to the base of the hill I see that Dan is already there, laying on his back and staring up at the night sky.

 I climb up to him and lie down next to him, leaving a gap about a foot wide between our bodies. We look up at the sky in silence for what feels like an eternity, but is probably only a few minutes. The trees around us block out most of the city lights making the stars here more visible than most other places in Manchester.

 Then the silence is broken by the sound of Dan’s body shifting closer to mine and his hand finds my hand in the grass between us. He entwines our fingers and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. I squeeze his hand in return, it’s warmth spreading up my arm. His thumb begins to trace circles on the back of my hand and a shiver runs down my spine at the sensation.

 I turn my head to look at him. He is still looking at the sky but turns his head towards me a moment later, as if sensing my eyes on him. We are no longer staring at the stars, instead we are completely lost in each other’s eyes. I find myself thinking that the deep, dark hazel of Dan’s eyes is more beautiful than any stars.

 I’m not sure which one of us moves first, maybe we both move at the same time, but the next thing I know, we are both leaning our heads in towards each other. I feel Dan’s breath against my mouth and then his lips brush ever so softly against my own. Dan pulls away slowly and I let out a small sigh. Dan laughs softly and I hear him shifting again. This time he moves so that he is on his stomach and our sides are pressed together. I see his face hovering above my own and he reaches out his left hand, placing it on my right cheek, his thumb gently stroking my skin.

 He leans his face in towards mine again, and our lips meet, more firmly this time. His are soft and warm against my own and as he moves his mouth to deepen the kiss, my stomach does a little summersault. I discover he tastes of mint and chocolate. The kiss grows more passionate as he moves his hand up from my cheek and tangles his fingers in my hair. I wrap one arm around his waist, pulling him further on top of me, and rub my other hand up and down Dan’s back, loving the feeling of having him so close to me.

 We stay in the clearing all night, each of us texting our parents that we are spending the night at the other’s house. We spend the time talking about how long we’ve known we we’re gay and how long we’ve liked each other as more than just friends, and whispering sweet nothings, and kissing, lots of kissing. Occasionally we lie in silence, sometimes drifting in and out of sleep, but we stay in each other’s arms the entire night. It is the best night if my life to date and I am certain there will be more to come. One thing’s for sure, I’ve never been more glad that we will both be attending the same University next year.

 


	2. A YouNow Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's live show doesn't quite go how any of his viewers are expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I've finally gotten around to writing my second Phanfic. Please let me know what you think, I feel like it might be too long. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

**Dan’s POV:**

“Hi everybody and welcome to the live show, hi everybody and welcome to the live show, hi everybody and welcome to the live show.” Dan says, lifting up his laptop to face the webcam of his computer, recreating his usual echoing loop on his YouNow feed. As the noise fades out he begins greeting the first of his viewers to arrive. “How is everyone? Good? Yeah, aw **ILlikeLlamas24** is sick. I hope you get better soon.” Dan spends a few minutes responding to peoples comments and random questions about his week while he waits for more people to arrive.

 “Ok guys, so last week we talked about the TATINOF movie and the documentary and of course our new chart topper: The Internet is Here. What would that be? TIIH? Doesn’t really work does it? Anyway, I’m pretty sure that Phil told you more about the Stand Up to Cancer stuff we did at the big YouTube livestream the other day, so today I’m gonna talk to you about something a little bit different.” Dan pauses for a moment and takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He can feel his hands shaking in his lap and locks his fingers together.

“So, Phil and I have been hiding something else from you guys.” Dan begins, tentatively, his voice significantly lower than before so that Phil won’t be able to hear what he’s saying from wherever he’s pottering around in their apartment. “Woah, calm down everyone. It’s nothing bad, but I am actually really freaking out right now. So I’m sorry but I’m going to ignore all of your questions for a bit so I can just talk to you and, well there’s something I need to do. Actually I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now, but with all the insanity that is TATINOF and all that, I haven’t found the right time. And soon there’ll be all the craziness of DAPGO and then Christmas and I really don’t want to wait until next year. So that leaves now. Right now. Tonight. God I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”

 There’s another pause and then Dan stands up. “I’m just going to talk to you from the other side of the room for a minute. Sorry if that makes it a little hard to hear, I just need something from my wardrobe.” He walks out of frame and opens up his wardrobe where he hung his freshly ironed white dress shirt and black dinner jacket earlier that day when Phil had gone out to do a bit of shopping. He pulls them out along with his black tie. He already put on his black slacks and dress shoes before he started the live show but had left the shirt off so as not to raise questions before he was ready to answer them. Making sure he is still out of the camera’s view, he pulls of his black Yeezus t-shirt and begins putting on the dress shirt.

 “Phil has no idea I’m doing this right now.” Dan continues, just loud enough that everyone will still hopefully be able to hear him. “Although he’s about to find out, because this… thing that I’m about to do involves him. I’ve thought about doing this in so many different ways, but in the end I decided that no matter what, I didn’t want to do this without you guys here. Well, sort of here. And I know that Phil will love that you guys will get to see this; he’s been wanting to tell you guys this secret for a while now, but again with everything else we’ve had going on this year, there just hasn’t been a good time. Anyway, once I’ve done what I’m about to do, it’d only be a matter of time before Phil and I told you anyway.” Dan finishes putting on his tie and steps in front of his mirror to make sure it’s straight and to do a quick fringe check. He walks back to his computer and glances at the stream of confusion running down the screen. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not making any sense, but I promise you’ll understand in a minute. Now I just need to set up a couple more things and then we’ll be ready to roll.”

 Dan goes to his piano and moves the few random objects he has sitting on top of it on to his desk. He then grabs six candles, all the same size, and places them evenly spaced along the top of the piano. “It’s all about the aesthetic guys.” Then he pulls a box of matches from his pocket and begins lighting each of the candles one at a time. “Only one of these is scented by the way, otherwise I would probably die of, like, sensory overload or something. It’s Fireside Treats.” He states, picking up the last candle and flashing the label towards the camera before lighting it as well. “A favourite of mine… and of Phil’s.” He hesitates for a moment because he normally tries to avoid pointing out that he knows so many little facts about Phil, like his favourite candle scent.

 He spends a few more seconds fiddling with the candles. Really he is just procrastinating because he has set up just about everything he needed to, plus he’s officially exhausted his ability to talk around the subject without giving away anything too specific, but he’s not sure that he is ready to do this.

 That’s not true, he realises, he is ready. He’s more than ready.

 He draws one last deep breath and runs his fingers absently against the square object in his pocket, before turning his attention back to the camera. “Guy’s, what you are about to witness tonight, here, in my bedroom on Tuesday the 18th of October 2016, will be one of the biggest moments of my entire life. How do I look?” He reads through the chat for a second waiting for a few responses. “ _You look great Dan_ , says **Alecia98** , _HOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT_ , says **PhanLover69** , thanks guys.” He laughs and winks awkwardly at the webcam. “It’s good to dress up for important things, you know, show’s that you realise the significance of it. Anyway, oh God, I’m so fucking nervous right now. Ok, deep breaths Dan, it’s fine. Right. Ok. I’m going to get Phil to come here now. Oh, just let me adjust…” He lets his words trail off as he turns the computer monitor to more directly face the piano. “Ok, wish me luck.” And with a grin he turns his back on the camera and opens his bedroom door.

 “PHIL? Can you come in here for a second?” He calls down the hallway. Then he steps back from the door, leaving it open, waiting for Phil to come in.

 “YEAH, WHAT’S UP?” Phil calls back, “Are they asking about my…” His voice trails off as he steps into Dan’s room and notices Dan’s suit and the candles. “What’s going on?”

 Dan takes a couple of steps towards Phil and grabs his arm gently. “Hey Phil, there’s something I want to say to you. Can you sit right here for me?” He leads Phil to the piano stool.

 “Ah, sure. But…what? Are you still doing your live show? Why are you dressed like that?” Phil sounds extremely confused.

 “Shhh, it’s ok.” Dan says, giving Phil’s arm a reassuring squeeze, allowing his hand to linger there. “I am still streaming, I hope that’s ok, I just… I think they should be here for this.” Phil nods, although it’s pretty obvious that he has no idea what’s going on.

 “Ok, before I say anything else, I have a little present for you.” Dan says as he leans down to pick something up that had been tucked next to the piano on the ground. “I was going to just get you flowers, but then I saw this, and we all know how much you like your houseplants. Just try not to kill this one.” Dan grins as he hands Phil a small red pot with two bamboo stalks protruding from it shaped to look like a love heart.

 “Oh my god, Dan, this is amazing.” Phil says, excitement creeping into his voice, as he carefully takes the plant from Dan. He inspects the plant more closely for a moment before placing it next to him on the stool and returning his full attention to Dan, his face lit up with a grin. Then his face turns bright red and his eyes begin to glaze with tears as Dan takes both of Phil’s hands in his own and kneels down in front of him on one knee. Phil honestly can’t help the joyous giggle that escapes him as he realises what Dan is doing, and he actually begins to nod his head.

 Dan can’t help but laugh too, “Phil, you spork, please wait a second. I want to say some stuff first.” Phil takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Dan does the same, and without needing to look he knows that the YouNow chat must be flipping out. He just hopes his followers don’t break the internet again because he is not going to stop and wait for it to be sorted out if they do, and everyone will be pissed if they miss the rest of this.

 “Ok. Phil, the first time I clicked on one of your videos on YouTube, my first thought was _I need to know this boy_. Well, actually, my _first_ thought was _damn,_ _this guy is hot_. My _second_ thought was _I need to know this boy_. And from that moment on I began watching all of your videos, stalking you on social media, commenting on and sharing all of your stuff, desperately trying to get your attention. Until finally it worked.

 “From the moment you first responded to one of my comments, I knew that my life was going to change for the better. When we began messaging each other, I could tell that you were going to become the best friend that I had ever and would ever have in my life. I began to fall in love with you the first time we skyped each other. You were so adorably shy, and yet still confident and charming. I honestly don’t know how you do it.

 “I’ve known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since that first time we met in person. Seven freaking years ago. You came and met me at the train station and before I even had a chance to say hello you tackled me with a giant bear hug. You are the only person who has ever made me feel truly appreciated, simply for existing, and it began in that moment. Since that day, you have given me more love and affection and appreciation and kindness than I could ever imagine receiving in my entire life. More than that, you have allowed me the opportunity and privilege to love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone.” Dan pauses for a moment and both men have tears trailing down their cheeks. He squeezes Phil’s hands in his own before continuing, “These past seven years spent loving you and being loved by you have been truly magical. You are my best friend, we understand each other completely, existential crises and weird snacking habits included. Without you I would not be where I am today, I wouldn’t be who I am today. God, I’d probably be stuck in some dead-end office job living alone in a dank apartment. Because of you I am doing what I love with the person I care about most in the entire world.” Dan slides one of his hands away from Phil’s and reaches into his pocket to pull out a small black velvet box. “Philip Michael Lester, my smol angel bean, you really are my other half. We’re Dan _and_ Phil and I want it to stay that way forever. Will you marry me and become my husband?”

 Dan had looked down as he finished his speech, but now he looks back up at Phil and can’t help but laugh. Phil is an absolute mess. There are tears cascading down his face, which is bright red from trying to hold back laughter at how simultaneously sweet and corny that was, and he is nodding his head emphatically. Dan takes the ring from the box. It’s a simple silver band with the words _This is the most fun I’ve ever had!_ engraved around the inside of it. He slides it carefully onto Phil’s willing finger. Then he stands up and pulls Phil to his feet as well, wrapping Phil in a tight embrace.

 “I love you, Dan.” Phil whispers in his ear, before nuzzling his face in Dan’s shoulder.

 “I love you, Phil.” Dan whispers back. He holds him for a few more moments, stroking a hand through the older man’s hair. Then he pulls back a little, taking in Phil’s face, and gently wipes the tears from Phil’s cheeks with the back of his hand. “I’m going to need to get this jacket dry-cleaned, aren’t I?” He jokes, glancing at the wet patch Phil left on his shoulder.

 “Sorry.” Phil says, but he’s still smiling. Then Dan leans his face towards Phil’s and kisses him hard, completely forgetting about the tens of thousands of people watching this unfold on YouNow.

 When they finally pull apart almost a full minute later, they are both flushed and breathing heavily. They continue to stare into each other’s eyes until the continuously moving chat on the computer screen finally catches Phil’s attention. “Ah, Dan.” He says, indicating the computer with a tilt of his head.

 “Oh, right. I forgot.” Slowly the pair break apart and turn their attention back to the livestream. “So, guys, are you glad you stuck around through my weird introduction?”

 “Look, guys,” Phil chimes in, “I’m so glad you were able to witness this moment. I am so unbelievably happy right now. I mean I’m engaged. I’m freaking engaged.” He wiggles his ring-adorned finger at the camera, “But for now, I think Dan and I need some time alone to take this all in.”

 “I think what my handsome fiancé is trying to say is fuck off so we can _really_ enjoy this moment.” Dan states, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 “Dan!” Phil elbows him in the ribs, embarrassedly. Dan only laughs at him and wraps an arm around his waist.

 “Oh, by the way Phil, your parents are watching too. I told them about my idea for this the other week.”

 “Oh my god.” Phil says, looking even more embarrassed. “Hi mum, hi dad.”

 “Oh, and your brother. And his girlfriend.” Phil looks adorable when he gets embarrassed, and Dan loves it.

 “Ok, yes, the whole world is here. And I appreciate it, I really do. But I’m thinking maybe we should do another livestream in a day or two, or make a video about it all, because I know that you all have a lot of questions about this, but I’m too emotional to deal with you guys right now. Sorry, I hope you understand.”

 “Alright guys, you heard the man. We’ll talk to you again soon. Bye.”

 “Bye everyone.” They both wave and Dan leans forward to close the program. When he’s certain the stream has ended, he wraps his arms firmly around Phil’s waist and kisses him, again, passionately. When they break apart, he says “Come on, future Mr Howell-Lester.” And takes a step towards the bed.

 “I think you mean future Mr Lester-Howell.”

 “Oh really?” Dan raises an eyebrow at him teasingly.

 “Mr Lestell? Howlter? Would it be weird to share a last name with a sim character?”

 “Come on Phil, we can talk about that later.” Dan complains, pulling him closer still to the bed. “I hid some champagne in one of my bedside drawers and we’ve got some celebrating to do.”

 

     


	3. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's sleepy brain doesn't think before he acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update this week, enjoy and let me know what you think :)

**Dan’s POV:**

 Dan woke abruptly to the irritating chime of his alarm. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was 8:30 in the morning and he desperately wanted to lie back down and go back to sleep but he knew if he did, he and Phil would both sleep through their ten o’clock meeting at the BBC. As it was, they really only had about half an hour to get ready.

 With that thought, he dragged himself out of bed and walked into the hallway. He listened out for a sign that Phil was already awake but didn’t hear anything. Maybe Phil had forgotten to set his alarm or something? He walked the couple of steps to Phil’s bedroom and knocked twice on the door. Then, without waiting for a response, he opened the door and called “Phi-il” in a vaguely sing-song voice.

 “Mmmmmm” is the groggy response that emulates somewhere from the tangle of duvet and pillows.

 “Phil? It’s time to get up. I’ll make us some coffee, ok?”

 “Mhmmm.”

 Dan turns around and heads into the kitchen, hoping that Phil is actually getting up and hasn’t just fallen back to sleep. He puts the kettle on to boil and grabs out two mugs from the cupboard. He puts some coffee and sugar in each of the mugs and just when he’s finished adding water to each, he hears Phil come into the room. Dan looks up to see Phil standing bleary eyed in the doorway. He is wearing a faded pair of pyjama pants and an old t-shirt, his hair is sticking out in about a million different directions and his glasses are perched precariously on the end of his nose.

 “Morning, coffee’s ready.” Dan says, picking up Phil’s and giving it a quick stir.

 Phil shuffles over, obviously still half asleep. “Thanks babe.” Phil mumbles as he grabs the coffee mug from Dan’s hand and leans forward to give him a quick peck on the lips. Their lips meet for barely a second but it’s enough to shock both of them into full alertness. They stand frozen for a moment, barely inches between them. Dan is desperately trying to process what just happened and think of something to say. But before he can even open his mouth, Phil turns on his heel and rushes from the room, spilling some of his coffee on the tiles as he goes. A second later Dan hears Phil’s bedroom door click shut.

 Dan remains frozen in place feeling utterly bewildered by what just happened. Had Phil really just kissed him? And called him _babe_?

 Eventually Dan decides to put the whole thing out of his mind for the time being. He has an important meeting to get to. He quickly wipes up the coffee Phil spilled with a cloth and gulps down his own, quickly-cooling coffee.

 Half an hour later he has showered, dressed and straightened his hair. He checks the time, only to discover that they are running nearly twenty minutes behind schedule. He decided to call them a taxi, they’d never make it in time on the train now.

 When he hangs up the phone, he walks up to Phil’s bedroom door for the second time that morning. Although, instead of knocking straight away, he stands there for a little while building up courage. Everything feels so awkward now.

 Finally, Dan takes a deep breath and knocks. “Phil, I’ve called a taxi. It should be here in about fifteen minutes.” Phil doesn’t respond and Dan hopes that he is actually getting ready. He does not want to have to attend this meeting on his own.

 Dan decides to wait for Phil in the living room. He perches on the arm of the sofa and slides his phone from his pocket so he can scroll through Tumblr. After about ten minutes, Phil still hasn’t emerged from his room. With a sigh Dan stands up and walks back down the hall. “Phil,” he calls, “the taxi will be here in five.” Just as he’s about to knock on Phil’s door again, it opens, surprising both of them. “Oh, good. Come on, we should get down stairs.” Phil nods but doesn’t make eye contact. There is a red tinge to his cheeks.

 Neither of them speak for the entire car ride. Dan knows he should, Phil is obviously really embarrassed and upset about the whole thing, but he just can’t think of anything that sounds right and he’s still not sure how he feels about the situation. They remain silent when the car pulls up outside the BBC and as they walk inside and head up to the meeting room. During the meeting, Phil won’t look at Dan and leaves most of the talking to him. Dan doesn’t mind too much, he’s just glad that Phil actually came with him, he hates going to these things alone.

 When it’s over Phil immediately heads in the direction of the train station. Dan follows after him and as he walks he lets his mind wander back to the events of the morning. His best friend had kissed him. His best friend had kissed him and it had felt… nice. Natural, even. Dan realises in that moment that he likes Phil. As more than a friend. Thinking back, he realises that he has harboured those feelings for Phil for years but just assumed they were part of what such a close friendship feels like.

 Dan’s mind begins to race thinking of all the times he’d caught himself staring at Phil, or touching his arm when they talked, or sitting closer than necessary to him on the couch. He thinks about the kiss, about how he wanted to do it again. Did it mean that Phil liked him too? Or had Phil’s tired brain thought Dan was somebody else off in dream land.

 Dan decided there was only one way to find out and in a moment of unexpected confidence he quickened his pace to match his step with Phil’s. “Hey babe.” He says as casually as he can and slips his hand into Phil’s. Phil stops in his tracks, almost causing the person behind him to bump into him, but doesn’t pull his hand away.

 “Dan? What are you doing?”

 “Did you know it was me this morning? I mean you were half asleep, you didn’t think I was, like, Sarah Michelle Gellar or something?”

 Phil hesitates for a moment before answering. “No, I knew it was you.” He mumbles, staring down at his shoes.

 “Good. Are you hungry? We should get some lunch, neither of us actually ate anything this morning.” Dan says cheerfully, as he begins pulling Phil in the direction of a row of shops.

 “You-you’re not mad?” The expression on Phil’s face is one of utter disbelief.

 “Of course not. Although I am a little annoyed that _that_ was our first kiss.” He continues walking, still gripping Phil’s hand, but he can tell that Phil is still confused. “I like you too, Phil.” He tells him as they come to a stop in front of a small café. “Now do you want to have lunch with me or not?”

 Finally, Phil looks Dan directly in the eyes and a smile begins to slowly turn up the corners of his mouth. “Only if it’s a date.”

 “Of course.” Dan reply’s before leaning in to give Phil a warm, lingering kiss. “Now come on, _babe_ , I’m starving.” Dan teases with a laugh.

“Hey, it’s not funny.” Phil pushes Dan lightly as they walk into the café and find an empty table.


	4. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan isn't happy with the sleeping arrangements of the tour bus and decides to sleep in Phil's bed instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda late for this and it's been done a lot recently, but I got my copy of DAPGO yesterday and it's what I felt like writing so deal with it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

Dan had been trying and failing to fall asleep for the past hour or so in his cramped tour bus bunk bed. Phil had won Ultimate Paper Scissors Rock and therefore got to sleep in the private bedroom with the double bed and TV while Dan was left to try to squeeze his ridiculously tall frame into one of the ridiculously cramped bunk beds.

 He tried to roll over to face the wall and stifled a yelp of pain as he simultaneously whacked his head and stubbed about three of his toes on the walls at either end of the bed. _Right, that’s it_ he thought _I don’t care if it’s weird, I am too fucking big for this ridiculous thing, I’m going to sleep in Phil’s bed._ With that thought he grabbed his pillow and clambered awkwardly down from the bed.

 He knocked softly on Phil’s door and waited for a response. None came. _Good, if he’s asleep he won’t be able to tell me to go away_. He pushed open the door as quietly as possible and slipped into the room. Sure enough Phil was fast asleep on his back, his chest rising and falling slowly in time with his breathing. He was shirtless and for a moment Dan thought he might be completely naked underneath the duvet that was bunched around his hips. But then he noticed a strip of fabric poking out and recognised it as the waistband of Phil’s favourite pair of pyjama pants. _Thank god, there’s no way this wouldn’t be weird if Phil were naked_. Without another thought, Dan climbed into the bed and stretched out on his back beside Phil. He fell asleep quickly, enjoying the space of a proper bed.

*****

 Phil awoke slowly the next morning blinking his eyes against the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains. It wasn’t until he tried to shift his body to better reach for his glasses that he registered the heavy weight across his chest. Looking down he found Dan lying across him, his head resting on the centre of Phil’s chest and his arm draped around Phil’s waist.

 Phil froze, unsure what he should do. Dan must have gotten uncomfortable in his bunk. _Well he’s certainly made himself comfortable here_ Phil thought as Dan nestled further into him, snoring softly. Phil figured he should probably move him or get up or something, but he felt so warm and comfortable and Dan looked so peaceful. Phil didn’t think he’d ever seen Dan looking so completely unguarded. Phil used the moment to study the younger man’s features, allowing his eyes to linger on Dan’s exposed back, the morning sunlight illuminating his smooth skin. Before he could stop himself, Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair and trailed them lightly down his spine allowing his hand to come to rest on the small of Dan’s back.

 A moment later Dan began to stir and Phil realised the awkward position he’d put himself in. He decided in that moment that he had two options, either roll Dan off of him and run from the room before Dan was awake enough to comprehend what was going on, or pretend to be asleep. Phil chose the latter and it had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to leave the warmth and comfort Dan’s presence brought him. Nothing at all.

*****

 Dan’s eyes fluttered open a few moments later. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer lying atop his pillow, but was instead sprawled across Phil’s chest. He lay still for a moment, unsure of how he’d ended up in this position and whether or not he should move and wake up Phil. He lay there for a few minutes more, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight against his exposed back and… something else. Phil’s hand, resting on his lower back, barely an inch from the waistband of his boxers. Dan lifted his head to better look at the man beneath him. It was in that moment that Dan noticed just how warm and safe he felt in Phil’s arms. Without thinking about what he was doing, Dan reached up and gently brushed the tips of his fingers through Phil’s dark hair, trailing them down his cheekbone.

 Up until then, Phil had been concentrating hard on keeping his breathing even, but at Dan’s touch his breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped his lips. Dan froze, his fingers pressed lightly to Phil’s jaw. “Uh… morning.” Dan mumbled awkwardly as Phil opened his eyes. They were both blushing profusely.

 “Hi.” Phil replied, sounding equally embarrassed, though neither of them made to move from their position. After a few moments of silence, Dan accidentally caught Phil’s eye and they just stared at each other for a while. Simultaneously, the two slowly began to bring their faces closer together. Dan slipped his hand around to grasp the back of Phil’s neck and Phil began to run his hand up Dan’s back and around to the side of his torso. Dan convulsed violently and elbowed Phil hard in the stomach.

 “What the hell, Dan?” Phil gasped, clutching his hands to the tender spot.

 “Oh my god Phil, are you ok? You tickled me.” Dan tells him, touching his own hand to Phil’s stomach as well.

 “Seriously Dan? I thought we were having a moment?”

 “We were. I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. Come here.” Dan says gently, reaching towards Phil.

 “Nope. You ruined it, besides I have to pee.”

 “Phiiiil.” Dan whines as he begins to stand up and walk towards the door. Before he can leave, though, Dan jumps from the bed, spins him around and pins him to the door. Then he presses his lips firmly against Phil’s. They stay like that for a moment before deepening the kiss, Dan’s hands clutching Phil’s waist and Phil’s tangled in Dan’s hair.

 Finally, Phil breaks the kiss. “Dan, I am literally about wet myself.”

 “Fine, go. But you’d better come back.” He replies, watching Phil leave the room before climbing back into bed. “And bring coffee.” He calls as an afterthought.


	5. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cute Phan texts with a possible accidental confession of love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little different to the others as it's entirely made up of text messages, so let me know what you think. I always appreciate feedback :)

**Bold=Dan**

_Italics=Phil_

  

  **omg phil, i'm sooooo bored. plz help :(**

**…**

**…**

_Did you know that pteronophobia is the fear of being tickled by feathers?_

**um okaaay…**

_When hippos are upset, their sweat turns red._

**wtf, seriously??**

_Also, May 29th is ‘put a pillow in your fridge day’_

...

_And billy goats urinate on their own heads to smell more attractive to females._

**lol phil stop, you literally just made me laugh out loud and now everyone on the train is staring at me**

_Mwahaha that was my evil plan all along :P_

**:(**

_Well at least you can’t say you’re bored anymore_

_When will you be home?_

**…**

**around 8 i think.**

_Ok do you wanna grab like a pizza or something for our dinner on your way?_

**ugh, fine. but only cause i love pizza.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_Only cause you love me_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**yeah**

**…**

**but you love me too**

**…**

**…**

**??**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_Yeah_

**…**

**good**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**i'll be home soon xx**

_Ok, don’t forget the pizza_

**…**

**…**

_xx_


	6. Cereal Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just plain old domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think :)

“Phiiiiiil?” Dan whined from his slouched position on the couch.

 

“What?” Phil asked, sounding only mildly annoyed.

 

“Can you get my laptop charger from my room?”

 

“Really Dan?”

 

“Plleeeaaaase?” Dan looked up at where Phil was standing by the living room door with a pleading expression on his face that he knew Phil couldn’t resist.

 

“Ugh, fine.”

 

“And a drink?”

 

“ _Dan._ ” Phil scolded as he walked out of the room. Dan sighed, but when Phil returned to the living room a couple of minutes later, he was holding Dan’s charger in one hand and a glass of Ribena in the other. Dan grinned at him. “Damn you and your puppy dog eyes.” Phil groaned.

 

“Oh, come on, you know you love them.”

 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Phil deadpanned as he placed the drink on the coffee table in front of Dan and knelt down beside the couch to plug in the charger. As he began to stand back up, Dan grabbed a hold of the front of his t-shirt and pulled Phil towards him, basically causing him to fall on top of the younger man and leaving their faces only centimetres apart.

 

“I will, because it’s true.” Dan replied as he pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss. He could taste the sweet flavour of Ribena on Phil’s lips and, something else. He pulled away quickly, “PHIL! Have you been eating my cereal again?”

 

Phil blushed and looked down sheepishly. “Maybe…” He mumbled, “But it was just a little.”

 

“ _Phiiiil._ Every bloody time.” Dan sighed, as he began to slide Phil off of him and onto the couch next to him, wanting to go and check that there would still be enough cereal for his breakfast the next morning.

 

Phil whined at the sudden distance between them, “Daaaaaan.” He reached out and grabbed Dan’s arm as he went to stand up, this time pulling the younger man on top of himself. But as he made to kiss him again, Dan clenched his lips together and pulled his face out of Phil’s reach.

 

“Nope. Not until you apologise.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Phil recited as he nuzzled at the crook of Dan’s neck, where he could actually reach.

 

“For?” Dan teased.

 

Phil pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Dan’s neck. “Daniel. James. Howell.” He punctuated each word with another kiss to Dan’s neck moving closer and closer to Dan’s lips with each one. “I. Phil. Lester. Apologise. For. Eating. Your. Cereal.” His final kiss landed at the corner of Dan’s mouth.

 

“That’s more like it.” Dan whispered as he once again caught Phil’s lips with his own. This kiss was deep and filled with love, and lasted a very, _very_ long time.


End file.
